1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a process for the production of a gasket, in which at least on one side on at least all points bearing in the use case, prior to installation, a three-dimensional sealing surface complimentary to the deflection of the surfaces to be sealed is shaped, as well as to a tool for performing the process.
2. Description of Related Art
As is known, gaskets and in particular cylinder head gaskets, require at the sealing point a specific contact pressure to enable them to fulfill their function. In the case of larger sealing surfaces, such as, e.g., between a cylinder head and a cylinder block of internal combustion engines, this contact pressure is produced with the aid of screws, the forces of which have to be distributed in a planned manner over the surface.
Known gaskets comprise a material whose thickness can be deformed on installation, or are made from thickness-deformable elements. It is disadvantageous that, on installation or in certain operating states, said gaskets are irreversibly deformed, so that, subsequently, the sealing effect is limited.
However, unlike in the case of the aforementioned gaskets, other gaskets, details of which have not yet been published, are provided at the time of manufacture and on a permanent basis with a thickness distribution that is correct for the particular application. They have, prior to installation or assembly, a topography required for the necessary pressure distribution. Therefore, the screw forces are distributed in a planned manner over the bearing surfaces to be sealed.